


The Recorded Revelation

by ladyofdecember



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell finds an anonymous letter waiting for him at work one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recorded Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago and never posted it so this is set somewhere around Season 4 of the show.

There it laid, neatly placed in the middle of his desk, meticulously left there for him to discover upon his arrival to the office.

Russell sat down at his desk wearily, head still swimming from the events of last night. He eyed the envelope with some disdain assuming it was like all things in his life, business related and therefore uninteresting.

Stretching lightly, he yawned clumsily shoving the back of his hand upwards to cover his mouth before snatching up the envelope to rip open.

The stationary itself was refined, elegant and expensive. Obviously, it belonged to someone with good taste and a sharp sense of culture. Unfortunately, it had been typed out rather than hand written. Obviously, whomever had written the letter had wanted to keep their identity a secret.

Gunmetal blue eyes trekked quickly across the words on the page and slowly his cantankerous gaze softened into one of a calm and contemplative nature. He began to read the letter silently.

“Dearest Russell, I write to you this letter as it is the only way I could ever possibly express my deepest feelings of love and affection for you. Your very presence evokes strong feelings of mirth and fervency within me. Every day that I am graced by your presence sparks something in me. I fear that my true feelings must be very translucent to you. My heart beats ardently for you but I must confess that I am rather demure by nature. And so, until I can find a way to announce my intentions to you eloquently enough, I must remain clandestine in my actions, a mere shadow in the effervescent aura that you emanate. This imbroglio that I am facing, no matter how painful or forlorn it may make me feel is worth it just to see the gentle smile that graces your face each day. It almost makes it all worth it. With fondest wishes, your secret admirer.”

Russell leaned back in his seat thinking over what he had just read. The letter had taken him by complete surprise and he felt a series of strong feelings surge through him. He let his gaze wander off towards the far wall of his office, a slack-jawed expression playing on his face.

The person's words had touched him, warming his heart and leaving him feeling a bit lightheaded. Someone felt very strongly about him, so much so that they felt the need to put it all down in words and deliver it straight to his desk. What's more, they felt the need for secrecy and to keep their identity hidden. Why on earth would someone want to do that? 

This was a new development in the labyrinth which was Russell's ever complicated life. But who on earth could have written the note? Was it from an intern or perhaps a new secretary located somewhere in this very building?

The sound of shuffling feet brought him out of his inattention and he glanced up to the sight of his approaching assistant. Timmy was watching him with an air of indifference as he sat behind the large oak desk, still gripping at the edges of the stationary.

“Is that another one of those cease and desist letters, sir?” Tim asked dryly.

Russell gazed up at the good humored look that was playing across his assistant's face and rolled his eyes derisively. “No. For your information, this... is a love letter.”

He let the single page flutter back down to his desk, dropping it from his grasp finally as he leaned back in his chair smugly. Timmy stared at him dubiously for a moment before retrieving the note to read for himself.

After a moment he blinked down at the man with an inscrutable expression.

“Well sir, it appears that someone does in fact fancy you. And, for once it's someone with an I.Q. higher than that of a 10th grader.”

“Ha ha! Make jokes all you want but this lady is refined. She's intelligent and she's got herself a case of 'Russell fever'.”

Timmy looked on, a sardonic expression playing across his face. “Yes, the poor woman. If only we knew her name then we could find her the help she so desperately needs.”

Russell sighed ignoring the man's comments completely. “Yeah... she didn't sign her name or anything. I wonder who it could be. A woman I met on the street or the subway. Some poor lass pining away for me torturing herself with the thought that I may never be hers.” he muttered absently.

“Well, I suppose it could be from anyone, sir. Most likely however, someone working in this very building.”

“Yeah... they did say they look forward to seeing me every day or something like that. I'll probably never find out who it's from. Unless of course, they reach out to me again; write me another love note, unable to stay away from the object of their obsession any longer.” he chuckled.

Timmy nodded along distractedly and glanced away from the man.

“Still... it made my day.” 

His boss's voice brought his attention back and he gazed down at the man's face.

“I'm very happy to hear that, Mr. Dunbar.”

Russell's eyes traveled up to his friend's face and the radiant gaze he now held upon it. He met his easy smile with a summery one of his own and watched the man as he retreated out of his office. 

Timmy sat down at his desk just outside of the doorway and smiled slyly to himself.

Russell examined the page once more before refolding and placing it back into it's pristine white envelope. He stowed it away in the top drawer of his desk for safe keeping and went about his day actually in a rather pleasant mood for the first time in a long while.


End file.
